Confectioneries
by Chibimerica
Summary: Having always wanted to connect with others, Rose found that it was hard until she had met him. Who knew that all she needed to do was treat someone to pastries?Or perhaps it was easier because it was Murasakibara she had been befriending. Nevertheless he has managed to add flavor to her life which was actually very unexpected. Murasakibara x OC
1. Kya!

Hello my fellow Hamburgers, this is my first OC story as well as my first Kuroko no Basuke (Basket) fanfic. I have just started to watch the anime and it is absolutely amazing (it's actually getting me into basketball)! Besides that... Hot teenage boys, hot teenage boys everywhere~

CONFECTIONERIES

_It' is said that Crows are not a good sign. _

_In fact they are an omen._

_When seeing one you better watch out and not give it eye contact because it could definitely be a foreboding thing for you._

* * *

It stared.

He stared back.

"A crow?" Himuro questioned, looking at the black, squawking bird perched in a fence that Murasakibara was intently staring at as they were walking pass it.

Every time it squawked, Murasakibara would slightly flinch— much to Himuro's amusement. "Oh right, I forgot that you hold some distaste towards them."

"Their noise..." mumbled the purple-haired giant, "I hate their noise."

Himuro chuckled, "Well it's autumn and that's when they come around here the most so you'll have to get used to it Atsushi."

"Mm."

The boys were walking home from practice. To Murasakibara it was troublesome to go to practice but Himuro always convinced (more like bribed) him to go and he won't argue as long as he gets a snack by the end of practice.

The path they were taking was soothingly quiet and peaceful, save for the squawking crows perched in the fence they were walking besides. Ignoring the fence and crows one would see a well-maintained park just being occupied with young children and mothers.

Murasakibara was munching on his fifth bag of potato chips and walking languidly while Himuro made small conversations with the Yosen giant. The Interhigh championships were coming to an end and Yosen managed to (once again) gain a spot to compete in the Winter Cups. It was not much of a hassle to win the Tohoku Tournament for the Interhigh preliminaries and although Murasakibara did not tag along for the Interhigh finals the team had still managed to win in third place. Tōō would be most likely be second (even with Aomine absent) and Rakuzan would most likely be first (even with Akashi absent). At the moment the Yosen basketball club was preoccupied with the coming up Winter Cup.

Considering that Kagami (and Kuroko) would be in the competition as well as the four other Generation of Miracle members, Himuro had a feeling that this year's Winter Cup would prove to be interesting. Murasakibara thought otherwise, he had no intention in going against Akashi and he did not like basketball enough to really attend every match...

"Kya!"

Both boys stop and turn to the sound of a girlish cry. A girl, crouched near a large pond in the park, was shrieking and pulling her hair for some unknown reason.

To ignore and move on was Murasakibara's plan but Himuro was not on the same track. The girl's distress touched his natural gentleman-like persona and he did not have the desire to leave a troubled woman unattended. "Atsushi."

"Mm?" Murasakibara had already managed to walk a couple feet away till he stopped and waited for Himuro to continue. He absent-mindedlystuck a hand into his bag of potato chips and realized that not even a crumb was left, earning am upset grunt from him.

"Should we check what's going on?"

Murasakibara stopped moping about the last finished bag of chips and just stood there before giving another glance to where the girl was still shrieking at.

Her light pink hair had immediately struck him as interesting. It reminded him of a sweet, fluffy, light-pink cotton candy...  
Without a second thought Murasakibara nodded, much to Himuro's disbelief, he was sure he would have to drag an unwilling Murasakibara with him.

"Hey!" Himuro called at the girl with concern as he and Murasakibara walked towards her.

The girl turned to look at them, her caramel eyes were welled up with tears, "My bracelet... A stupid crow dropped my bracelet into this pond. I have to get it back!"

Before either boy could respond the girl continued, "Could you guys help me?"

_Well this girl doesn't hold back..._ Thought Himuro, he glanced at Murasakibara who didn't seem to be pleased with the situation they were in. Purple eyes glimpsed at Himuro for an answer.

"Uh- Sure..." Wrong answer.

The girls face brightened up and she immediately jumped up in delight with her hands rapidly clapping in joy. This girl was surprisingly taller than they expected, heck she surpassed Himuro, who was 6'0, in height and reached up to Murasakibara's chin.

_This girl is a giant and aside from that..._ His eyes discreetly wandered up to her well rounded chest. _Not bad._

"My name is Rose Madoka. Now. You see that rock over there." She pointed to said (large) rock which was situated in the middle of the pond. "That stupid crow dropped it around there."

They have to get in the water...

A sheepish smile grew upon her lips, "You see I would do it myself but... I-I don't exactly react well to foreign substances _especially_ to ones in murky and brackish places like this pond. I would have to get disinfected for a week if I even step foot in this pond."

Himuro and Murasakibara eyed the girl strangely. _Is she a germaphobe?_

"Then leave it be~" Suggested Murasakibara, Himuro wanted to groan at his suggestion. _As if a woman who is crying and shrieking for a bracelet, would ever actually leave it be, its highly unlikely, Atsushi…_

Confirming Himuro's thought the girl furiously shook her head, "No way! Mama would kill me if I did. It's an antique hand-me-down passed from generation to generation. It's been in our family for years-no centuries-no... ERAS! I can't just abandon it." She softly muttered the last part to herself before gazing at the boys. "Please, I'll pay you guys back for the trouble, I promise."

With a sigh, Himuro rolled up his sleeves and pants and took off his shoes and socks. Murasakibara did the same although with a more sluggish reluctance.

Rose beamed at the boys and watched as they tentatively entered the water and walked towards the aforementioned rock. _Here goes nothing..._ Himuro bent down and allowed his hands to wander into the water, skimming his hand over the muddy ground in search of a bracelet.

Murasakibara watched Himuro for a couple seconds before he also went to search for the bracelet.

Some five minutes passed before Himuro got up slowly. "Hey Madoka-san, are you sure the crow dropped the bracelet here?"

He looked back at the girl who nodded her head furiously, "Yes, I'm sure of it!"

_Well I suppose I must keep on searching…_

"Muro-chin..."

With his hands still roaming the ponds floor, he shot a side glance towards his partner, "Huh? Yes, Atsushi?"

"I found it..." He murmured quietly.

Himuro almost beamed at his friend until he saw that he was holding a mere muddy plant. "Atsushi, that's not a bracelet."

Murasakibara gazed hard at the plant. He could've sworn it was a bracelet at first…

They continued skimming through until Murasakibara called out to him again, "Muro-chin..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry~"

He sighed. Murasakibara could be such a child at times "If you want to eat, you'll have to find the bracelet. The faster we find it, the faster we're done."

"...Muro-chin." Once more.

Near aggravated, Himuro gritted out, "Yeah."

"I found it."

"This better not be a pl-" Low and behold, Murasakibara was holding an intricate gold bracelet.

From the background the boys could hear Rose excitedly scream out, "That's it, that's it!"

The boys both walked back to land and Murasakibara held his hand out to give the bracelet back to Rose. However she did not immediately take it, instead she told him to hold on before she ran and rummaged through her bag.

"Aha!" She exclaimed with triumph as she pulled out a box of (disinfectant) wipes.

Murasakibara plopped the bracelet into a wipe that lay in Rose's hand. She diligently went to work, wiping the small bracelet with at least 4 wipes before she carefully set the bracelet in a Ziploc bag. "I think I'll still have to soak it in bleach but thank you guys _so_ much!"

They both nodded. Their hands were dirtied with mud as well as their feet but at least they were done. Having noted their now messy and dirty appearance, Rose immediately concerned herself over them, "Oh! How rude of me... Wait here."

She once again rummaged through her bag and got out 2 towels for them to clean themselves with, as well as 6 wipes per each boy and some hand sanitizer.

The girl was loaded with disinfectants.

Grateful for her offer, Himuro bowed his head, "Thank you, Madoka-san."

She nodded as she watched them clean themselves. "So what would you two like as compensation?" She asked out of the blue.

Himuro smiled good-naturedly at the girl. "Oh nothing. It's nice to just help someone else out." Whether Murasakibara thought the same was highly doubtful. Himuro glanced at Murasakibara who remained quiet as he wiped mud off his toes. _He doesn't seem too bothered. _Himuro would often drag Murasakibara to things that he was unwilling to do anyways but this time seemed like it was crossing a line. Whatever the case, Murasakibara did not seem angry or troubled so perhaps it was not such a bother for him.

A loud grumble erupted from the giant's stomach causing all eyes to focus on said stomach, "I'm hungry..." He finally muttered.

A giggle erupted from Rose, "Well that settles it. I'll invite you guys out to eat! After all, you both did me a huge favor... "She then stared at the two, "I'm sorry, now that I think about it I don't think I know either of your names quite yet."

"Oh! Well I'm Tatsuya Himuro and he's Atsushi Murasakibara."

She muttered both of their names quietly to herself as to not forget before she bowed politely to both of them, "Well I am eternally grateful for both of your assistance, Murasakibara-san and Himuro-san," She then stood normally and beamed at them both, "which is why I'll treat you guys to wherever you want to eat! Don't even worry about the price!"

She seemed so confident and positive. Himuro could not help but find her quite endearing…

"I want pastries~!" The lumpish voice of his friend sounded out between the three.

Rose nodded at Atsushi, not bothered by his command, "Well there's this Sweets Store in town that I would highly recommend! Aside from pastries they also have ice cream, frozen yogurt, assorted candies, and varying fruit beverages. It's awesome!"

Atsushi seemed more than eager to go, he glanced at Himuro as if waiting for his approval but Himuro was certain that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well that sounds great but are you sure you can pay?"

Rose waved her hand dismissively, "It's nothing to worry about."

With a quick glance at a starved Atsushi, Himuro thought otherwise. _I think you'll be worrying soon enough..._

* * *

"Wow! Murasakibara-san, I think you should just bring the whole store with you!"

Atsushi did not disappoint. His long arms were overflowed with sweets stacked into a mini-sweet mountain.

Out of guilt and pity, Himuro refrained from getting something for himself. _She'll have paid more than necessary for us both with Atsushi alone._

Rose was watching in awe as Murasakibara made his way towards another pastry shelf. He diligently grabbed five before passing on to another shelf. _How amazing he is! _Thought Rose in absolute fascination.

Himuro, on the other hand, cringed at his friend's imprudence.

"Aren't you going to get anything Himuro-san?" Rose had suddenly come by his side, looking at him curiously. She had wondered why the cool boy called Himuro was not grabbing anything like his tall friend was.

"Uh-No... I'm fine, thank you."

Her caramel eyes openly stared at him before she left his side and came back moments later with a bowl of what looked like vanilla ice cream.

"It's not vanilla ice cream" she added, "it's frozen tart yogurt."

Himuro accepted it with a thanks. Atsushi soon came to them as well with his mountain of sweets. "I'm done."

Rose stared at him and his pile, "Are you sure? Did you get any beverages or frozen treat? You can if you want."

He stood with a pensive look before Tatsuya abruptly answered for him. "He _should_ be find with what he has, Madoka-san."

He led Atsushi to a bewildered cashier, whom had his work cut out for him, placing each sweet in several bags. The overall price managed to surprise even Atsushi but Rose dismissed it and said she was willing to pay. She pulled out a card and the cashier swiped it through the credit card terminal.

"Come again!" Shouted the cashier as the trio exited the building.

As the three walked together with Rose situated in the middle and Atsushi to her right and Himuro to her left, they began making small conversation. Himuro learned that Rose lived in Akita City in a penthouse with her mom (a typical Japanese office lady) and apparently her dad was gone for a week due to the fact that he had several assemblies to attend around Japan based off of his studies of microorganisms (specifically germs and pathogens), which gives Himuro the right to infer that it was her dad who influenced her with her germaphobia.

"Considering your uniform seems unfamiliar, I'll like to come to the conclusion that you attend another school that's not Yosen."

Rose looked down at her uniform almost as if she were confirming it to herself. "Yeah. I attend Ogata Academy. It's an All-Girls academy." She added the last detail with a bit of a dejected undertone.

"Oh, isn't that in Yurihonjō ?" Himuro recalled that some girl in his class transferred from that academy and apparently it was a very stern and stringent school.

She nodded, "Mama and Papa wanted me to attend a school that was notorious for its strict maintenance and cleanliness as well as have a brilliant education system. Also Papa didn't want me to associate with boys because he says most hold diseases that they pass on to women after women."

Well although that assumption is highly incorrect, if it was her dad telling her that then he understood where he was trying to go with that.

"Are you an only child?"

She shook her head, "No I have an older sister but Papa and Mama shunned her because she went to study as an entertainer in the States instead of a surgeon here in Japan which was the original plan."  
There was a brief pause before she continued sullenly, "She's married now. To some guy named Paul that she met in the States."

"Do you miss her?"

Rose contemplated that question before she shook her head slowly. "No, I hate her. She abandoned our family and did not invite, even _me_, to her wedding. She just sent us pictures and a post card from her honeymoon..." Rose had bitter scowl plastered on her face, "I hate her."

Himuro was a bit baffled by her sudden and open statement and Atsushi shot her a brief surveying glance as she muttered the last part. He had not bothered to be a part of their small conversations due to the fact that he was happily eating the sweet, edible rewards Rose bought for him however as he paid close attention to Rose he had noticed that her whole body emanated nothing but disdain towards her older sister.

He stopped walking, prompting the two other people to stop and eye him. He reached into one of his bag of goodies and offered Rose a delicious looking Cherry Danish.

She shook her head not even contemplating whether she should accept it. "I'm sorry but I can't accept food from people who haven't washed their hands first." Murasakibara stared at her plainly, not caring for the words she had just spoken. He prodded the pastry closer to her face almost as a forced gesture for her to eat it.

She continued to shake her head until he spoke sternly, "Eat, you'll feel better."

Himuro glared at Murasakibara for his rudeness. All-the-while Rose just registered what he told her. _He's trying to comfort me?_ _No._ She stopped her train of thought abruptly. _I'm not allowed to accept food from hand especially from a __**boy's **__hand... Especially from an __**attractive boy's**__ hand!_

Bothered by Murasakibara's prodding, Himuro went to defend the taller-than-him beauty, "Atsushi, leave poor Madoka-san alone."

Murasakibara immediately pulled his hand and the treat back. He then ate the treat for himself and continued walking; seemingly not bothered by the rejection.

Soon enough, Rose had to separate from the boys as she reached a bus stop to take her home. "It was nice meeting you guys. Hopefully we can meet again soon. Well, Sayonara!" She bowed before entering the bus that had just stopped by.

As the bus departed, Himuro and Murasakibara stood silently together. "Atsushi, you are not so good with the ladies."

"Muro-chin…"

"What?"

"You like her."

Himuro nearly rolled his eyes, "No I was simply being kind and I treated her like how most ladies should be treated."

Murasakibara stared at him before reaching for another pastry and munching on it with satisfaction. _It was really sweet._

Himuro sighed as he watched Murasakibara return to his usual eating antics, "Alright, let's go."

They both walked again, side-by-side before Himuro just stopped and realized something. "Hey Atsushi, isn't Madoka-san your type of girl?"

Murasakibara simply stared at his now smiling friend and shrugged.

"I believe you said that you prefer tall woman and she definitely fit that criterion." _Heck she's taller than me._

He did tell him that once didn't he? Well it was true, after all, it would be a drag to date someone who is significantly shorter than him. He would have to bend down too much and that would ultimately prove a burden to his vertebrae. "It'll be more convenient."

Himuro chuckled, "Of course."

The squawking of some nearby crows echoed through the streets causing Murasakibara to unconsciously flinch a bit too roughly and then a horrendous thing happened. A perfectly good light pink bon bon which Murasakibara had been near eating had fallen onto the ground. A harsh scowl formed on his face as he stared down at the treat.

"Oi, Atsushi. I have homework to do so let's get going."

Murasakibara reluctantly obliged, jogging up to Himuro though not before giving one last glance at the light pink bon bon that was now being eating by some crows.

"Tch."

_It' is said that Crows are not a good sign._

_In fact they are an omen._

_When seeing one you better watch out and not give it eye contact because it could definitely be a foreboding thing for you._

* * *

Now I would like dedicate this chapter to the Miami Heats who have won against the Spurs with 88-95. Go Florida(that's where I'm from)! Also I would like to thank you guys for reading and I hope you'll be willing enough to leave a** beautiful review** as well. Flames make my heart bleed so please refrain from doing any flames and if you have any constructive criticism then I'll accept that too. I honestly felt a bit weird writing with these new characters i felt like I made them OOC and if I did please inform and explain to me what I did wrong so I can learn from it. I legit just started watching the show and am barely on episode 15 but I have skimmed through the Manga and I like the characters, especially the GoM. I hope to make more stories on them with an OC and I hope you guys look forward to reading them. Once again please **review**, I would greatly appreciate it.

Love yah and See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]!


	2. Befriend

Hello my fellow Hamburgers, I must say this is a new record for my updating speed and despite the fact that I haven't gotten a review yet I still could not help but update. I usually don't do that but I really enjoy writing this story and I never expected quick feedback anyways since the Murasakibara x OC is not so common and popular. I honestly wish it was though because then I could enjoy reading more fanfics of my cute and beloved Mu-kun (that is not yaoi)~ Nevertheless I hope you enjoy the story.:)

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

CONFECTIONERIES

_When facing something new,_

_one must conform to change_

_or the joyful experience and adventure that comes from said new thing_

_will instead become an annoying experience and burden that will later be forgotten_

* * *

So life has moved on.

The boys had just passed the park where that incident happened, having continued on with their life. Neither of their regimens had been affected by that incident with that one cotton candy girl.

"That one cotton candy girl" as Murasakibara likes to call her has not been seen in weeks (two weeks to be exact). Characteristically, Murasakibara did not remember her name and would have forgotten her very being as well had it not been that she introduced him to an amazing land of sweets. Also Himuro scolded him that following day, telling him not to take advantage of a woman's generosity so it was hard to forget that day with her in it.

Ever since that day though, Murasakibara had felt a bit lacking and he had a feeling he knew why…

"Nee~ Muro-chin."

Himuro who had been silently reading a novel that his literature class had assigned him, muttered a "Yes?" all-the-while, still keeping his eyes on his book. Their walk had originally been quiet, save for Murasakibara's loud munching of his Takoyaki flavored chips but now the Yosen Giant seemed troubled. _Did he run out of food?_

"I want to go to the Sweets Shop; the one that that one cotton candy girl took us to~"

Himuro shook his head, "Her name was Rose Madoka, Atsushi, and I'm afraid I won't be able to go with you. I was given a lot of homework so I don't have much spare time."

Well then.

If that's the case, Murasakibara supposed he would have to go by himself. However, what if he wanted one more pastry but ran out of money? He usually asked Himuro to lend him some but if he wasn't coming with him that won't be the case...

* * *

Nevertheless, "I still want to go..."

Soon enough the boys went their separate ways, Himuro went home to do his truckload of homework and projects while Murasakibara stubbornly went towards the Confectionary Shop.

The door let out a small bell ring as he entered. The sweet scent of the shop made the teenage boy drool. _So good~_

A female cashier, different from the last time, welcomed him with a smile, "Hello and welcome to Baker's Cottage~!"

The tall young man did not pay her much attention and simply went straight to the pastry section of the shop, picking a paper bag from a nearby counter before he skimmed through the possible choices he could make. They all looked so good.

Cinnamon Rolls…

Strawberry Cream Danishes…

Chocolate Cornets…

Moravian Cookies…

Cheese Straws…

Macaroons…

Taiyaki…

Snickerdoodles…

He might need another bag.

"Murasakibara-san?"

He turned back, "Mm?", and found the same girl who had invited him to this shop the first time. What was her name?

"Oh it is you~ Well of course it is!" She had suddenly added the last part more to herself, "Now that I think about it, it'd be near impossible to find someone looking like you. Your appearance is very unique you know? But _I_ shouldn't be talking!"

Himuro had reminded him of what her name was when they were walking but it escaped Murasakibara once again.

"_My name is …"_

"_Her name was …, Atsushi"_

Rose frowned as she remembered something that had been bothering her since she went to her bus and left him and Himuro, "I would like to apologize for last time."

"Mm?" he still couldn't remember her name.

"I was awfully rude to you. You offered me a Danish and I did not accept it."

That's right; she had denied his offering of a pastry. It was meant to make the girl feel better because she was bothered at that moment but she rejected it and ran off nonetheless. Her panicked look and blubbering excuse of germs and pathogens piqued him —he wanted to crush her at that moment.

And now…

He silently turned back to the pastry rack and grabbed some tongs, filling his bag up with the pastries that had previously tantalized him as well as whatever other pastry caught his eye (pretty much, most of them).

He grabbed another bag and filled that one up with a variety of pastries as well.

Her name was Rose Madoka.

Rose smiled wearily as he turned his back on her. _So perhaps we ended at the wrong foot. Ah jeez, I am such a baka! No wonder I don't have much friends. _But who could blame her, her parents had brought her up to be cautious of her surroundings mostly so she doesn't get any disease or sickness nonetheless she knew that her way of life was different from everyone else's and usually everybody in her school would stay away from her for that very reason. She was often called an "odd ball" but it was not her fault! However it could get awfully lonely and Murasakibara-san seemed like a good person, she just felt like having him as a friend…

"You should try the milkshakes here, Murasakibara-san." Murasakibara glanced back at her as she had caught his attention. She's still here? "No wait- never mind, it's much too cold for that…" She had added with shame.

Murasakibara didn't even contemplate the idea, "Okay~" After all, sweets are good for any day.

"Oh- are you sure?" He had listened to her. She smiled at the thought of their seemingly quick progress.

A nod of the head answered her question. Once more his back was towards her as he strolled towards the smiling cashier and handed her the bags, "I want a milkshake." He added as she put in his order into the cashier.

"A milkshake? Okay honey, what kind?"

He read the list of flavors he could order his milkshake for, there was so many; it was going to be hard to choose. "Hmm..."

Seeing his stumped state, Rose suggested one of her personal favorites, "The blue-ban-pine milkshake tastes amazing!" He was bemused to see that she was still by his side but her recommendation appealed to him.

"Blue-ban-pine, please."

"Okay all that will be 3414 yen!" She chirped before she went to make him his milkshake.

Eager, he reached for his wallet and saw that he only had 2579 yen... He checked his other pocket to see if there was any money he had shoved in there, then his two back pockets, then he rechecked his wallet and then skimmed through his school bag but came out empty handed. He would've asked for Himuro's help by now…

Perhaps it was his pout or maybe the slightly distressed look in his eyes but Rose found herself worried for the clearly upset boy. "Is something the matter, Murasakibara-san?"

While once again double checking his wallet, he mumbled, "I don't have enough money."

"Oh, that's no problem. I could lend you money if you want?" She had unconsciously offered as if it was something so minimal but Murasakibara's spirits were raised. "Really~?"

"Mhm, it's no big deal. How much do you need?"

"835 yen."

Rose dug through her purse and pulled out two 500 yen coins and handed them over to the now content boy. "Thank you~~"

"You're very welcome." Yup, she definitely was compensating for their bad start but looking at his pleased smile as he paid for his purchase she felt like she did more than just compensate.

The bell once again let out ring as they both exited the shop and the cashier waved to them as they left, "Thank you and come again!"

Murasakibara left with two bags full of pastries and his large milkshake while Rose had also came out with a blue-ban-pine milkshake since she began to crave for one as she saw Murasakibara receive his own.

Despite the chilly weather, both seemed content with their cold beverage.

"So you liked that store?"

Hearing her question, Murasakibara nodded while loudly sipping on his own milkshake, "It has good food~"

Rose smiled at his delighted aura. _So cute..._ Something suddenly struck her as she noted something odd. "Ano… Your friend, Himuro-san, isn't with you?" She had quietly sipped on her beverage, enjoying its cool, sweet taste divulge her taste buds with its tastiness all-the-while looking up at her companion who was also enjoying the beverage a bit more noisily.

Sip. Slurp. Nod. "Un."

Quiet sip. Raised eyebrow. "Why?"

Murasakibara stopped his drinking and answered simply, "Homework."

Rose couldn't help but giggle at the poor fact that Himuro had been burdened with the tasks of an everyday high schooler."Oh boy, poor thing. Neh, Murasakibara-san don't you have homework too?"

Once again, Sip. Slurp. Nod. "Un... This milkshake was good, I want another one~" he pouted as he crushed the beverage and threw it behind him.

Rose watched astonished. _A-re? Littering?_ "Hey Murasakibara, you should know better than to litter." Rose had immediately scolded the boy, her mother had once showed her a documentary of how littering effects the environment and Rose was not happy with the damage littering does, "Don't you know that a plastic cup like that can suffocate a curious animal or that it may end up in our local waterways and that can ultimately poison our water or-"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

And now he was acting innocent, perhaps her efforts of making friends with this boy were not worth it. "I'm talking about how you just threw that milkshake cup behind you like it was nothing. That's littering."

"Isn't littering when you throw trash on the ground instead of the trash?"

_Don't play dumb._ "Yes, that's exactly what you did. I am disappointed with you."

"Eh? But I threw it in the trash."

"Murasakibara you weren't even looking at the trash can; much less aiming for it." Her wrist was suddenly grabbed and she was dragged to a trash can a couple feet behind them, "Hey what are you doing?" They stopped before the trash can, "Look in." He beckoned.

_Is he crazy?_ Nevertheless she craned her neck and peered inside, making sure she wasn't too close to the germ infested tin. She was surprised to see the crushed cup that she thought Murasakibara callously threw behind him. _He aimed for the trash... without looking?_

"You see~"

She was still bewildered but she had apologized for falsely accusing him seconds later and immediately went to change the subject. "Hey you mentioned wanting another milkshake, here have mine." _How embarrassing…_

An amused glint in his eyes caught her eye, "Oh?"

"That's if you want it. I honestly don't think I can drink it all…" As if it were utterly important, she added hastily, "and don't worry it won't be full of germs or any type of pathogen. I always make sure that my mouth is clean after all!"

She had indeed (stupidly) ordered a large drink that was too much for her but thankfully that was the case because Murasakibara was more than happy to relieve her of the beverage.

Rose smiled at him as she handed over the drink until something just swooped down causing her to shriek and drop the beverage. All its content had spilt on the floor as the lid had broken off.

A squawking was heard far behind them.

"Ohh, stupid crows! They've really become a nuisance these days."

Murasakibara had stared down at the wasted milkshake. His hand which was oh-so close to receiving the beverage was still frozen in place.

What a tragedy.

Rose picked up the spilled drink and threw it in the same trash can where Murasakibara skillfully threw his own. "Man what a waste!" The girl glimpsed at her company and was stunned to see him frozen in place. "Murasakibara-san?"

"Mm?" He was still staring down at the fallen beverage. She frowned and an idea suddenly popped up into her mind. "Wait here!"

She didn't have to say that twice.

Rose ran back to a familiar café that was only two buildings away. She entered and fortunately there was no line.

"Oh, hello Rose! I thought I saw you passing by." A kind, old lady, the owner of the café, smiled familiarly at one of her regular customers.

Rose nodded, "I did but then I craved one of your strawberry hot cocoas~" It was a lie, she was going to give it to Murasakibara but Ms. Kuroi didn't need to know that.

"Oh! Well it has been getting chilly. I'll bring it right up, sweetie."

Only a few minutes passed till Rose got her new warm beverage, she stuck her hand out to give Ms. Kuroi her money but the old lady shook her head. "It's fine for today, sweetie. Consider it on-the-house for your tall boyfriend." _Tall boyfriend? Murasakibara-san?!_ She was going to refute the claim but choose against it on the last minute and instead ran off to catch up to Murasakibara.

_Who cares if an old lady thinks some boy you want to befriend is your boyfriend? It's not like it's true. Speaking of him, I hope he didn't leave._

She was happy to see Murasakibara still standing there, munching on a cookie, and out of his fazed trance, "Murasakibara-san~!" His purple eyes zoned in on her running form. As she caught up to him, he had quickly noted the new beverage she held in her hand. "It's for you, I felt bad that I dropped your beverage so I got you this. In fact I think it's better than the milkshake especially for these chilly days. It's a Strawberry Hot Cocoa~ Trust me, you'll love it!"

Without giving it a second thought, he reached for the cup but his hand was smacked away (much to his surprise). "Gomen but it's still pretty hot and I wouldn't want you to get your tongue burned because then you won't be able to taste the deliciousness of the drink!"

He stared blankly at her considering the truth to those words before a ghost of a smile grew on his lips, "Okay~"

He proceeded to munch on some muffins and Danishes till Rose finally told him that the cocoa was not too hot anymore.

One sip...

Rose, who had been looking at him expectantly as he took a sip, giggled as she saw his face, she swore that she could see the fireworks and hearts emanating from Murasakibara's very being.

She had once more reached her bus stop and bid Murasakibara a goodbye. Much to her surprise though he placed his warm beverage and bag of pastries down before asking, "Do you have sanitizer?"

"Huh? Of course." She was bewildered by the sudden request but pulled out some hand sanitizer from her purse and squirted some onto his hand. Her eyes examined him as he rubbed the sanitizer onto his hands and then one of his large hands placed itself on top of her head. _A-re?_ She tried turning her head but the hand would not allow her. Soon enough, a Strawberry Muffin was placed before her face.

"Eh?"

"Take it~"

His previous action had now made sense…

_"I'm sorry but I can't accept food from people who haven't washed their hands first."_

Her hand automatically grabbed the muffin gingerly, "Thank you…"He had conformed to her wishes. Usually people would roll their eyes at her antics and not associate with her ever again however Murasakibara…

She took a bite off the muffin, it tasted amazing. This sudden weird feeling came from inside her, it was like a tingling. A strange tingling coming from her chest...

Her bus had then arrived seconds later causing Murasakibara's hand to loosen and she instinctively took that chance and went to board it immediately. The feeling was becoming unbearable and she did not want Murasakibara to notice.

Leaving the tall purple haired boy standing alone, she had realized she didn't say goodbye. Her hands went to slide the window next to her seat down, "Sayonara, Murasakibara-kun~" She waved before sliding the window shut.

Many eyes had lain upon her but she ignored them and took another bite from the muffin given to her. "Mmm~"

* * *

Taking a sip from the sweet, warm, beverage given to him, Murasakibara enjoyed his walk home. Not even the crows that were perched in some telephone poles bothered him. That is until they squawked. His grip on his cup tightened.

A crow suddenly flew by him, squawking as it continued flying causing his hand to unconsciously twitch even more and then he felt a stinging in hand although the beverage was not extremely hot it still was considerably hot and with his unstable hands twitching, he had accidently spilt some over his hand.

"..." The idea to lick the dripping liquid off his hand had seem tantalizing and he soon found himself doing so and then he immediately regretted it.

A disgusting taste that was definitely not Strawberry Hot Cocoa had overcame his taste buds. He recalled the hand sanitizer that he rubbed over his hands for the sake of pleasing Rose and knew that the unpleasant taste came from that very sanitizer, "Nasty. Bleh~"

And so he had continued walking, stuffing his mouth with pastries and washing it down with the Strawberry hot cocoa so he could get the bitter taste of hand sanitizer off his mouth.

_When facing something new,_

_one must conform to change_

_or the joyful experience and adventure that comes from said new thing_

_will instead become an annoying experience and burden that will later be forgotten_

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story between my OC and Murasakibara. I just love writing as Murasakibara, it's pretty challenging because although he has his childish moments he also has his sadistic and aggressive moments and I want to make sure to capture both those sides.

Hopefully you can spare your time and review. I work hard on my chapters and even do some/a lot of researching before writing each chapter so I can be more precise and accurate with my information. Remember flames break my heart but constructive criticism is welcome.

Well I hope you all have an awesome day/night and if you sneezed while reading this chapter, bless you~

Love you all and See you later, Hamburgers! （＾＿－）≡(||]!


	3. Arigato

Hello my fellow Hamburgers~ Many thanks to those who reviewed. I enjoyed reading your reviews, they all meant so much to me which is why I dedicate this chapter to you~ I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

CONFECTIONERIES

_The smallest things to one _

_Can be the biggest things to another_

* * *

_I must hurry. I must hurry._ For once, her long legs have proven themselves useful as she was able to run longer distances for less amount of time. Nevertheless if she didn't pick up her speed she would be late. _I can't be late; a person can only wait for so long!_ She brightened up as she saw that she was nearing Baker's Cottage, _I won't miss him! _Her legs sped up even more.

Many bystanders stared at the tall, pink haired girl with the conservative uniform as she ran frantically by them. She would cry out "Gomen" or "Excuse me" as she'd passed them by but she had not stopped nor slowed down her pace. Murasakibara would leave her behind if she didn't hurry, after all, and she really wanted to see him. Their rendezvous in the Sweet Shop has been becoming a sort of routine ever since their second meeting their and this day would count as their fifth meet up. Although it was fresh, Rose had found herself very content with their relationship. However she wasn't bold enough to say they were friends just yet — perhaps acquaintances.

Speaking (er- thinking) of the devil, Murasakibara has just exited the shop. His left arm had a paper bag, presumably full of pastries, being held in its crook while his left hand had a lilac spoon hovering over a large cup of ice cream that was being held with his right hand. She smiled at the sight of him whilst running she waved her arm at him and called out for him, "Murasakibara!"

A spoonful of ice cream was just stuffed in his mouth before he glanced up at her, "Oh, Maioda~"

The girl immediately halted as he mispronounced her name, **again**. "It's Madoka." She corrected, seemingly unperturbed. He had the knack of forgetting her name and was it a coincidence that _every_ mispronunciation sounded eerily similar to Maiubo? (You know that one corn snack with the cat mascot?) Last time it was Madaibo and the time before that it was Maioko...

His thoughtful gaze lingered a bit till his expression was that of incomprehension, "Eh~ was that it?" Once more he plunged a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and strode off. Dutifully she walked by his side, a pleased smile was etched onto her lips as the two walked together. "Neh, don't you think it's getting too chilly for ice cream, Murasakibara-san?"

"Oh? I don't know~ I just wanted some~" He looked down at said ice cream with content. "It's gooood~"

Autumn in Akita was no joke. While the southern prefectures were not getting even noteworthy low temperatures, Akita is already beginning to feel a quarter of what awaits for late-autumn and winter. The air has been getting windier and that very wind was more cool than normal. Seeing Murasakibara eat a frozen treat in weather like this was awe-inspiring and baffling as well as worrisome. _Papa said people can get sick very easily if they do that…_ "I hope you don't get sick."

"Hey, you worry too much~ Here." His hand was outstretched with a spoonful of ice cream. She gasped and shook her head, "Murasakibara-san, you know I can't-" The spoonful of ice cream was getting closer and closer and instinctively she slapped the spoon (and his hand) away. His head did a whiplash to where the spoon has fallen, "Ah(!)- Gomen, Murasakibara-san, I swear I didn't mean to do that, It's just you were-"She stopped mid-sentence and nervously eyed the guy, "Wha- what are you doing, Murasakibara-san?!"

To her horror, the tall boy had bent down and picked up the spoon which somehow landed upright and still had some clumps of ice cream within it, " Five second rule~" He chimed as he wiped away dirt from the bottom of the spoon. The absolute abhorrence at seeing him stuff the spoon in his mouth was openly reflected upon Rose's face. She had instantly yanked the spoon away before he inserted it back into his clean, _uncontaminated_ ice cream and threw it away in a nearby trash can.

Rose then swiveled back at him, bowing and apologizing repeatedly, "Get a new spoon, Murasakibara-san, please."

One would've expected him to get peeved but instead he remained calm, "You're weird y'know~~" His now unoccupied left hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her away to a nearby café, a café which Rose recognized, _Wait this café is Ms. Kuroi's-_

"Welcome- Oh, Rose, what a surprise!" Rose for some reason felt a bit nervous which was strange for she never feels nervous however as Ms. Kuroi shot her a sweet smile she could not help it. _Please don't say it…_ "I see you brought company." Can she not get the hidden message? Of course not! She isn't psychic but just in case… _It's not like that, Ms. Kuroi please don't mention anything- _"You two look so cute together." _Like that._

Murasakibara seemed unfazed. In fact he was more caught up with something else, "Eh~? It smells good here~ Oh!" after recalling his purpose for being there, "I want a spoon." Too dense...Great!

The old woman had found him funny and chuckled at his candid words till Rose introduced them, "Ms. Kuroi this is Atsushi Murasakibara, he's a _companion_." Her attention returned to Murasakibara who still seemed a bit enthralled with the smell of the café. Well it did have a nice, warm and sweet aroma, like pumpkin and cinnamon. "Murasakibara this is Ms. Kuroi, this café is actually where I bought that Strawberry Hot Cocoa."

Capturing his attention was never easier, it was definitely not her imagination when a glint came upon his eyes for a brief second, "Eh, really~? Can I have another one of those~~?"

Baffled by his sudden request it seemed almost like a child pleading to his mother, "You want a- Listen, I-" His dull stare that was pointed directly at her was for some reason very… "Sure!" Cute.

Ms. Kuroi having witnessed their interaction was frankly quite amused. Rose Madoka was a kind and giving girl but this time she seemed like she was trying to please the boy. A very unorthodox relationship where the girl spoils the boy however Rose was not a normal girl and her boyfriend was clearly not as well. Throughout the many years she's been around, she has seen many relationships but this one stuck out.

As Ms. Kuroi handed Rose a spoon and Strawberry Hot Cocoa, her eyes were transfixed on the two as they left with Rose telling him to finish the ice cream first though he argued that he wanted to eat both at the same time. Her hand pulled away as he made a grab for the Cocoa. "Have a good afternoon you two." Rose returned the words and her boyfriend replied with an "Ooh!"

* * *

_So fun! Being with a friend is so fun!_ This time, before leaving, Rose treated herself to one of the pastries in Murasakibara's bag without his consent, she reached in and pulled out a Cherry Danish, "I'm going to take one, okay?"

The boy frowned, that was the last Cherry Danish. "Wait a second-" but she had already bitten into it. A sip of Strawberry Hot Cocoa was enough to console him.

"Goodbye Murasakibara-san, next time you should bring Himuro-san. The more the merrier, right?" _Besides, I want more people around._

Sustaining to her request was for some reason unappealing. "Eh? You sure?" Himuro joining them did not sit right with him perhaps it was because he would scold him for taking advantage of Maioda...

"Well it's up to you. It'll be a Friday so I doubt he'll have much homework and a Friday afternoon is always the best time to just hang out and eat– of course."

* * *

During practice the next day, Himuro felt a stare hard on his back. While standing under the Blue teams' hoop, Murasakibara was not even paying attention to the ball but instead to Himuro. "Oi, Murasakibara! Pay attention!" Okamura berated the underclassman who was in his Blue team. On the Blue Team there was Okamura, Liu, Murasakibara and two other players that usually sat on bench while on the Red Team there was Himuro, Fukui and three other players.

Coach Masako watched the mock match intently and she had also noted the more than normal lack of effort and attention on Murasakibara's part, her hand twitched for the shinai but she decided against it. "Oi, Atsushi, keep your head in practice, or else…"

The Yosen team could fill in the blank with no trouble. _Or else I'll whack you hard with my shinai._

Through the ordeal, Fukui dribbled passed Liu who had been blocking him and dashed to the hoop to shoot a layup but Murasakibara caught on and towered over him. Himuro was then behind the giant and Fukui did a fake before heaving the ball under Murasakibara's long legs, successfully passing it to Himuro. A simple toss to the hoop was all that was necessary to get a point.

Fukui and Himuro then ran back to the center all-the-while Okamura grabbed the ball and chucked it to a bench player in the three-point line, the player was quick to shoot however the ball hit the rim and bounced to the hand of a Red team player. The blow of a whistle halted the mock game, "Alright that's enough, Blue Team wins with a 3 point margin; everyone to the lockers."

The sweaty team members complied, throwing their blue and red tanks in a box before jogging towards the lockers. As they exited the locker rooms, Himuro caught up with the lethargic former GoM member, "Is something bothering you, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara thought back on Maiba's words, _"…next time you should bring Himuro-san."_ He answered with a shake of his head, "Neh~ I'm hungry."

Himuro heaved a sigh, he expected him to say that. However he was unaware that Murasakibara was holding something from him. Being ever so keen though, he did feel something different from Atsushi. "Well I suppose I'm free today, wanna go out and grab some tempura and udon?"

"Oh~~ Tempura and udon~?" Pleasing him was too easy.

"…_a Friday afternoon is always the best time to just hang out and eat- of course."_

The second-year nodded and explained that there was a restaurant a few blocks north from the school, apparently some girls from Himuro's class mentioned it to him for some form of going out but he had declined. "What do you say, it'll be on me?"

"_Well it's up to you."_

Free food? "Okay~~" His former condescending aura had faded away and was replaced with his standard lumpish impression.

Okamura, Fukui, and Liu having overheard the other two dived in, "Oi, what is this I'm hearing about free tempura and udon?" Okamura popped up between the boys. Himuro knew where this was going.

"Muro-chin, is paying for Tempura and udon." Answered Murasakibara off-handedly, clueless to the others motives."Oi ,we want to go too! I'm pretty famished, Liu want some free food? You're a walking stick so perhaps it'd be for the best."

Ignoring the snide remark, Liu settled on going as well, "I am a bit hungry."

_You guys weren't invited…_Himuro analyzed the boys as they bickered. Memories of days when Kagami and he would go out to eat in America filled his mind. Murasakibara was similar to Kagami in which they ate a lot which was why he would treat the underclassman however perhaps he shouldn't spoil him for he is now in this mess.

_My wallet will surely be empty by the end of tonight._ Purple eyes once again were locked on Himuro as he silently thought to himself on how there was more people to feed.

"_The more the merrier, right?"_

* * *

"What did you say?" Fukui and the rest of the team all stared at the Yosen giant with some varied forms of a confound expression. He had just told them he didn't want to go anymore _right_ when they were in front of the restaurant. "I want to eat somewhere else, not here~" He repeated.

Not waiting for their opinions, he turned around and walked back through the path they had just taken to get there. Himuro definitely knew something was wrong now since Murasakibara was never picky on where they ate, not even the skies limit him when it comes to food. The team debated on what to do; Fukui stated to just leave him behind and Liu agreed but Okamura was against it and said they should all be together as a team though the other two simply blew him off saying they should leave him behind as well.

Nevertheless, Himuro (the one paying for everything) followed his fellow ace and with that, the rest of the team followed since they didn't have enough money to buy much.

"This is ridiculous, what's up with Murasakibara anyways?" Fukui mumbled under his breath. "I'm wondering the same thing." Himuro piped in.

Many heads turned as they eyed the school uniform-clad team, walking together. It was a rare sight. A few girls blushed as they eyed the boys when they passed by. White button-ups, black sweaters, red ties, black pants and platforms; they all looked so handsome except the gorilla-looking one...

"Murasakibara-kun~! You came!" A cheery voice caught the boys off guard, much to their surprise there was a tall, pink-haired girl with some nice assets waving and running towards them- or Murasakibara to be more exact.

"Oh-Maiuda, sorry I came late~~" having been quiet the whole time, it was the first time Murasakibara had spoken up since their walk here.

The beauty halted her sprint and stomped her feet down on the ground ash she went on a fit, "Madoka! Mah-doh-kah! It's Madoka, Murasakibara!" Himuro recognized her as the germaphobe girl but was surprised that Murasakibara did as well although he did get her name wrong, the fact that he even remembered her very being was quite a feat. After all, the giant often forgets faces when he doesn't care for the person. "Eh- was that it~?"

_They seem to be acquainted with one another. How is that possible?_ "Madoka-san, right?" Himuro popped in between the two before Murasakibara hurt the girl's feelings even more. "What a coincidence-"

"It's no coincidence," She cut in, "I told Murasakibara-san to bring you here. Didn't he tell you?" Not giving him time to speak, she continued on, "However I'm surprised by the extra company. Who are they?" She pointed to the other Yosen regulars who were just as confused as her until a sudden hand was wrapped around her very own and Rose gasped as Okamura gazed up at her whilst he was kneeling down, "You have beautiful hands."

"Excuse me?" Rose was frankly very baffled by this guys' sudden approach however she noted the fact that he along with the other boys had the same uniform on, it could be possible that he and Murasakibara were friends and that perhaps Murasakibara brought more friends to comply to her request. _How sweet however… _She yanked her hand away and disinfected it with some sanitizer that she keeps handy in her skirt pocket. "Sorry but you're dirty. I appreciate the compliment though, I actually moisturize it with this Aloe Vera lotion and my mom takes me to get manicures and pedicures every Monday so they can stay in great condition."

Himuro, Fukui, and Liu shook their heads in unison as they noticed that their captain was plunged into another depressed episode as he was unintentionally rejected by Rose. "You should have seen that coming, Muscle Gorilla."

"Fix your jawbone and shave off your sideburns, perhaps then you would have a better chance." Liu added in.

Fed up with the insults Okamura exploded into tears… "What kind of teammates are you all!"

Fortunately Himuro was there to save the afternoon, "Captain, it's nothing personal she's just very cautious of her _surroundings_. She's what some would call a germaphobe." Himuro whispered the last part so Rose wouldn't hear him. The others nodded in understanding and that managed to boost up Okamura's spirits, "I see so _that's_ the case. I'm glad to hear that perhaps I still have a chance."

All three were embarrassed at their captains' optimism maybe Himuro didn't save the day, _Please stop trying…_

"I'm hungry~ Lets eat~~" Mursakibara cut in, placing himself besides Rose, she swiveled around towards him and nodded rigorously, "Yeah, I actually reserved a spot for us in a steakhouse! Although I didn't plan much people to come, the more the merrier right?! All right, let's go!" She pumped her fist up and Murasakibara did so as well though more leisurely, "Oh!"

Rose suddenly stopped as she realized something, "Gomen but I didn't introduce myself did I? I'm Rose Madoka, a friend of Murasakibara-kun." There was the "-kun" again, Himuro observed her transition from –kun to –san quite carefully, perhaps he missed a lot these past few days he's been doing homework.

Since the other two remained silent Fukui was the first to introduce himself, "Kensuke Fukui, nice to meet you." He said politely to the girl, while he liked to tease his teammates he was well aware that girls are not boys and should be treated diff-

"Aa~ you're so short!" Rose cooed as she bent down to be on eye level with Fukui. Compared to the rest of the team, Fukui was significantly shorter however technically he was taller than the average Japanese male. On the other hand, even this girl towered over him like the rest of team. Offended, was that what he's feeling? "Hey, watch your words!" Rose did a 180 degrees bow as she realized that she insulted the boy, "Gomenasai, please don't hate me!"

Liu followed suit and introduced himself as well for common courtesy, "Wei Liu", though not with much enthusiasm.

"Mou~ Are you a foreigner? Chinese, perhaps?"

"Yes."

"How cute~ your eyes are small, slanted and squinty like one! Do you speak Chinese? Can you tell me something in Chinese?! Does Ching Chong really mean anything in Chinese?" Being ever so naïve when talking with others, she offended one more person.

A familiar hand was clasped on her shoulder as a deep voice boomed, "Kenichi Okamura, I am glad to make your acquaintance." Rose grimaced and shrugged his hand away before spraying her shoulder with a handy, mini-disinfectant spray that she also kept in her pocket, "Please don't touch me, I don't really know you yet and you're dirty." The third offended person and perhaps this one wasn't accidental.

Himuro snorted back a laughter as he watched Rose meet the other Yosen Basketball members he now recalled why he found her so endearing. _This girl has a way with words._

"I want food~"

Something about this moment was enjoyable for Rose, she felt very grateful that Murasakibara did more than what she asked for, "Hai, we'll be there soon~!" A smile was beamed his way but he didn't notice as he continued to complain about an empty stomach.

* * *

Apparently the steakhouse Rose reserved a table in was a western steakhouse. It had dark lighting and it smelled like nothing but meat; it was quite pleasing for these growing men.

A busty waitress smiled at them and led them all to a six-seated table. Rose had situated herself in between Himuro and Murasakibara on one side while Fukui sat across from her with Okamura and Liu at his sides. Okamura suggested switching seats with him but Fukui rejected the idea much to Rose's relief.

"Do you have your orders ready? Anything to drink?"

Everyone had their order already picked out, save for Rose who was still skimming through the menu. How the guys made a choice so fast was beyond her, perhaps it was a guy thing.

"Dr. Fizz and two 16 oz. medium-cooked Steak, please." Okamura ordered, shooting a glance at Rose to see if she was awed by his daring choice only to see that she was still looking through her menu. "A Dr. Fizz as well and I'll have some medium-well Ribeye." Fukui also glanced at Rose whom was still making a choice, it wasn't every day that the team went out together and it was new to go out with the team plus a girl.

Liu and Himuro both ordered a much less meaty plate, "A Diet Mist and Salmon."

"I think I'll get crusted chicken and some water."

Murasakibara ordered a way more meaty plate, "Steak, Ribeye, Salmon and Chicken~~ Oh, this looks good- with Tropical Margarita~?" and what he naively thought as a sweet drink. The waitress stopped her writing and raised an eyebrow at him, "A margarita-?"

"He means Tropical punch," Himuro cut in with a sigh. "Murasakibara that was an alcoholic beverage you cannot get something like that." Murasakibara seemed clueless as to what he was saying, "Eh~ but it looked good in the picture."

_I've decided!_ Closing her menu Rose looked up at the waitress, everyone curiously wondered what a girl would order in a place like this, "Can I have a Tropical punch as well also I'd like a Cobb salad and tomato soup, please."

_What a lady..._ They all thought. Of course she would order something like that.

After some moaning and groaning from Murasakibara about how he was hungry and wanted food, the waitress came in with the food along with Murasakibara's fifth cup of Tropical punch.

The Yosen team rolled their eyes as Murasakibara got plates full of meat, he really wasn't much of a meat eater but since he was famished he'll take it all. Rose who had sat beside him watched in awe as he began eating, it was like déjà vu. "Wow~ So amazing~!"

Okamura puffed out his chest and shot her a shining smile, "You think that is amazing, Ms. Madoka? I can do much better!" And then he began quickly eating his food in hopes that Rose would be impressed by his quick, skilled eating.

"It's bad to scarf down your food like that."(Fukui)

"You'll choke, captain."(Himuro)

"Let him."(Liu)

However Rose wasn't watching him as she was still awed with Murasakibara, "Although you eat a lot, you aren't fat, Murasakibara. Why is that?"

Once more, Okamura made another attempt at swooning the girl, "It's probably due to all the training and practicing I make him do, after all I am his _**captain**_." It actually grabbed her attention, "Eh? _You're_ his captain? A-re, captain of what?" Now that she thinks about it, she never even realized that Murasakibara was in a club much less a sports club. "Yes, we're all members of the Yosen Basketball club. Didn't you know that?"

"Murasakibara-san never told me." A sudden flashback of when she met up with him the second time and in which he threw his milkshake cup into a trash can that was many feet away without even looking popped up into her mind. _No wonder he can do that…_ "So you trained Murasakibara, how to shoot?"

The Yosen captain suddenly remained silent and sheepishly scratched his head, "Eh- well not exactly…"

Himuro explained to her, "Murasakibara is what you might call a prodigy or to be more exact— a natural." As he spoke about it, even he couldn't help but feel a bit amazed by his underclassmen. _Someone who doesn't even love basketball beats even me…_

"Question: Do you guys wash your hands every time after practice?"

The upperclassmen all laughed, chuckled or smirked at her phrase. She was definitely a germaphobe and as they answered with a "No" she began to give them an in depth speech (sermon) on how one should always wash their hands especially when playing sports. At first they took it as a joke but as she continued on they took it more seriously until Murasakibara interrupted her, "I want dessert~"

He ended up ordering a Strawberry and Chocolate cheesecake, Molten Lava fudge cake, and some Key Lime Pie.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" "Why don't you just share some with us?"

Long arms surrounded the plates with dessert, the way he was defending the food would be very desirable on the court, "No way~ It's mine~~" If only he could put as much effort into basketball as he did with his food.

"Atsushi, give me a piece of that pie; it looks good." Himuro politely asked. "Okay~" He gave a small piece to Himuro while the rest of the table (Okamura and Fukui) complained about how bias he was. Rose smiled as she examined the boys and Murasakibara. She envied the fact that Murasakibara was surrounded with such people but she was also happy that he gave her the chance to experience an occasion like this with a group of people.

* * *

The team separated ways after their meal. Okamura left with a teary goodbye, Fukui and Liu said they appreciated her company while dragging Okamura away and Himuro walked with the remaining two halfway till he got a call and went to who-knows-where, leaving just Murasakibara and Rose.

Rose had taken that as her chance…

"Nani nani, what are you doing~~?" Murasakibara observed Rose as she tightly hugged him from upfront, "Arigato, Mura-kun. I honestly thought you weren't going to come in the end but you did and it was better than I expected. You see in my school I don't have much friends so I can't say I've had much fun so perhaps if I say that this was 'the most fun I've ever had', it won't mean much but I can't help but say it. This was the most fun I've ever had and thank you."

He continued to stand in her bus stop, with her hugging him. Her hair smell like sprinkled sugar cookies, "You smell good, Mado-chin~"

Her hold loosened, "A-re? Excuse me?" He pointed behind her, "Your bus is coming~" She then let go and grabbed her stuff from the ground, "Oh, it is. Well, it was a fun Friday afternoon. Have a good night, Mura-kun." She waved before entering her bus.

No crows were squawking today.

_The smallest things to one _

_Can be the biggest things to another_

* * *

_**To my reviewers**_: I have decided to add a little section of replies for those who reviewed, just as some entertainment and way of saying thanks and they'll be done by Murasakibara~ :D Alright now start, Muu-kun! (Murasakibara: Hai~)

**To Yuu-chin:** Eh~ You're just like Author-chin~~ I think Aka-chin is a nice person and I like to eat~ Arigato~~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

**To Dan-chin:** A-re? Are you a boy or a girl~? You have a lot of ideas, it makes me tired~~ (*△*;)

**To Moon-chin:** Nani, nani, another fan~? Ano, Maiba is weird (ーー;) but she gives me food~~ (´∀｀)

**To Hflo-chin:** ASAP? Eh~ But that's too much work~~( ´△｀)

**To Yuka-chin:** Ah? You made Author-chin blush (Author-chin:(ﾉ)´∀｀(ヾ)) , good job~

Murasakibara_:_ Ah~ I'm tired~~ I'm going to eat now~ ( ´△｀)

* * *

Have you ever done research on a character/show and just grow to love it more and more? Cause that's what's happening to me, the more I look on Murasakibara, the more love I gain for him. I've been reading Replace Novels, listening to Drama CDs, viewing clips with him in it and reading Manga chapters with him in it and I can't just hate him even with what he's done in around the 220th quarter to 221st quarter. I won't spoil it but to those who've gone further into it, can you believe it?

Nevertheless, I've been liking Murasakibara more and more.:) He's sweet like a sugar coated Candyman~ ;)

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, leave a review if you did or if you just want to comment about something. I really appreciate them, it makes me feel like people are actually reading my stories. I mean it's one thing seeing the views my story gets in my traffic stats but it's a completely other thing when I get to read the thoughts and opinions of my viewers.:)

Well that's all I have to say, have a nice day/night!

I love you all and see you later, Hamburgers~~ （＾＿－）≡(||]!


End file.
